By Your Side
by Toby Danger
Summary: Waking up with the person you love beside you... certainly makes you think about your life... (Haru x Elie)


  
Groove Adventure Rave: By Your Side 

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

_Okay, this was going to be a multichaper story, but due to some time restraints at home, I've decided to just leave it as a single chapter. I think it works pretty well on it's own anyway..._

The sun flitering through the window is enough to wake me up. It's warm. But as nice as it feels, the warmth of her body next to me is nicer...  
She is next to me? I turn to my side. She's deep under the blanket, only her eyes and her hair exposed. But I can feel the length of her body next to mine, her skin against mine. Last night was certainly no dream.  
I look out of the window. Even from the bed, there's a great view of Blues City, where we've returned to get some supplies. To think it's been a year since we've been here. We've gone through so much, but the town still looks the same. White washed walls, stone structures... really peaceful... And it might be gone forever if we don't survive this.  
Tonight, we head out to face Demon Card. For the last time. I've got all five Raves, and Demon Card is getting closer to the entrance of the Stellar Memories. If they get in there, we're toast.   
Heh, toast. Funny way to describe the hell Lucia will unleash if he beats us.  
I look at her again. The sun makes her hair a nice golden tinge, her skin a soft hue... She looks so peaceful.. I'm happy to just spend the day looking at her, and thinking about last night... it takes my mind off the fact that tonight, we either save the world, or let it get destroyed.  
I used to look forward to this day. The day I could finally end all this, and go home to Garage Island. But theres so much more at stake now. All my friends, the people we've helped, they're all counting on us. We can't fail them. It's an insane burden, being the hope of the world. If there were any other way, I'd just head home right now...  
But not without her.  
I shift closer to her. She doesn't move, she can sleep through anything. Her hair smells... sweet. Like vanilla, or whatever they put in those shampoos girls use.  
I'm still stunned that we actually slept together. Unlike certain people, my labido has been on the bottom of my priorities, despite Musica's urging I get a girl. I mean, it could be the end of the world soon. I can't think about... that!  
But then she came into my room, late at night. Everyone else had gone off, but I had still been awake. She came in, wearing only a long t-shirt. I think I stared at her legs for about half the time we spent talking.  
If I had been feeling nervous, she was terrified. She told me all her fears. She was afraid of being alone, if we were to die. Afraid of getting us in trouble. Afraid that I would be alone if she were to go...   
She never said she was scared that Aetherion might kill her, or that she might never find her memories. I was stunned. Here she is, the only person who holds the power to truly defeat Dark Bring, and she only cares about what I feel.  
It scares me, who much she places others before herself. And yet, it makes her all the more beautiful.  
But then things got really heated. We were close to each other, hands touching. I was tempted to kiss her, something I'd wanted to do for a long time now. But even then, I couldn't find the courage to do so. I guess I've always been worried about what would happen after I kiss her.  
So she kissed me instead.  
And for a few hours, I forgot everything. There was no Rave, no Dark Bring, no enemies, not even the room. Just me and her, our bodies together, her voice in my ear. It was heaven.  
And here we are, waking up to face Demon Card. Great way to start the day.  
I carefully wrap my arms around her, keeping her close. Her breathing is gentle, lulling even.  
I can't lose her. I've lost so much already... Dad.. Shiba.. if she goes, it'll kill me. I knew, well before last night, that I loved her. She probably thinks we did this because we may never get another chance. But I always wanted to be with her...  
Heh. We're about to face an unstoppable enemy, and I just realised I want to be with her forever. Great timing as always Glory.  
But there's still some time. We won't have to leave for hours yet. We'll just lay here, hope no one comes in for a while, and just lay side by side. Thats all I want. To have her near for a bit longer.  
Elie...

Wow. It just sunk in.  
I've slept with the Rave Master. The world's ultimate hero. I think people would be jealous of that.  
I can feel him next to me. He's so warm. I still can't believe.. he actually allowed me to do this.  
I keep my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep  
Last night, he looked so worried. I can't blame him, we're all nervous about facing Demon Card. I wanted to make him feel good, if only for a few hours, to forget his troubles.  
Well... not entirely.  
I couldn' take it anymore. When I was talking to him last night. something snapped. I just wanted to touch him. I've wanted to since... oh it seems like ages.  
It's only been about a year, but it feels like I've loved him since forever. He is the one thing, the one person I've always held on to. No matter what happens, he's always there.  
I wonder if last night... he was doing it for me. Letting me experience lovemaking for what might be the first and last time..   
I hate this. For all we know, we might die today. I'm almost certain to. If I have to use Aetherion to untie Rave and finish off the Sinclair...  
I don't want to die. If I have to in order to save the world, fine. But I don't want to.  
I don't want to leave them behind. Musica, Let, Julia, Plue... Haru... without them, I'm nothing. And I don't want to hurt them.  
If only there was some way to avoid all this... I feel so helpless. The end of the world is here, we might all get killed, and all I can do is shag the man I love to make him feel better.  
His arms are suddenly wrapped around me. I don't move. It feels so comforting to be close to him like this. If I listen carefully, I can hear his heartbeat.  
Last night was so lovely. Not just the sex... but the fact that we were together, no one but us. Even though I love him, I've never really gotten close to him... until last night.  
It's not fair. Why does it have to be this way? I love him, need him, and he's about to take on an invincible enemy who might kill him.  
I don't want to lose him. Why does it have to be him? Why....

"Why..."  
She spoke. I lift the covers to see her face. She looks peaceful enough.  
"Elie..."  
Her eyes open. I can't help but smile when she looks up, cute as ever.  
"Oh um... did I wake you?"  
"Nah."  
She fidgets. "So um... you okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
Ah man, I knew this would be awkward. There's so much I want to say... but I might upset her.  
"Today's the day I guess." She says.  
"Yeah.." I give the best smile I can. "But it's still early. We're not leaving until tonight."  
She smiles. "So... we could spend all day here." She touches my chest, and I tremble.  
"Umm... sure."  
"Haru..." Her eyes are so bright. "You're scared, right?"  
I nod. Damn right I'm scared. Scared of losing her.  
"Oh... well... is there anything I can do to help? You know, calm you down?" She sounds excited. "I could make some herbal tea, or we could meditate or something.."  
She's acting weird again, like she often does. But its so endearing. So her.  
"No..." My arms tighten around her. "Just stay by me. It's all I want."  
Is that a tear in her eye?  
"Okay... I'll stay by... all the way."  
She snuggles her head next to my shoulder. I can't help but sigh contently.  
I close my eyes, hoping this morning lasts just long enough.  
Just let us be together, a bit longer... "So um... you okay?"  
I've just spent the night with the Rave Master, and that's the best I can come up with. God, I suck at this relationship stuff. Why the hell does he put up with me?  
"Todays the day I guess."  
Lovely, I've just reminded him of the life or death struggle we face. A perfect morning.  
"Yeah. But it's still early. We're not leaving until tonight."  
Is he suggesting... "So... we could spend all day here." I lightly touch his chest.  
"Umm... sure."  
He sounds unsure. I can't have that. I want him to be okay.  
"Haru...you're scared, right?"  
He nods.  
""Oh... well... is there anything I can do to help? You know, calm you down?" She sounds excited. "I could make some herbal tea, or we could meditate or something.."  
Arrrgh! Why do I have to sound so stupid?!! He doesn't need this right now! Not some stupid girl messing around...  
Suddenly, he squeezes me tighter to him. I'm just inches from his face. He's smiling, that dopey smile.  
"No.. just stay by me. It's all I want."  
And suddenly, I just feel more wonderful that I've ever felt before.   
Because he needs me.  
"Okay... I'll stay by... all the way."  
I snuggle closer. I hope it feels good for him.  
No matter what happens.. I want to be with him as I am now.  
By his side. 


End file.
